Attack on Titan: Son of the Founder
by superkoola
Summary: A baby was found from the inside of a titan and taken to a ranch to hide in, for his mere existence was in danger. Then, he was taken to Trost once suspicion arose in the estate. Can the boy survive in a hidden life from the people of the interior, who want something from them that they claimed he stole?
1. The Founding Titan Is Never Wrong

**AN: …**

…

…

**Helmut: ALRIGHT?! …Are we good?!**

***Poor Helmut was in a frizzled state, eyes bloodshot and twitching. superkoola was also in a similar state.***

**superkoola: *sigh* Yes…finally. We've come up with it. The final draft for this story!**

***cue Ode to Joy choir***

**superkoola: Anyways…this is the first chapter of the new rewrite for the story, To You, 2000 Years Later!**

**Helmut: I hope you guys can enjoy the numerous rewriting because I certainly didn't.**

**superkoola: Screw you, kid.**

***Helmut stick his tongue out at me***

**superkoola: Anyways, I sincerely apologize for all the reuploadings constantly, but I really want to do so good with the story, and nothing's more important in a story than the beginning and how this story will continue!**

***Helmut smiled as the two of them raised their fists***

**Both: Without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

***cue crowd cheering***

* * *

Winter season has arrived at the Walls, and it had begun to snow. The sky was covered by deep dark clouds, signifying a blizzard coming to the land.

We now see a set of ancient buildings in the mountains. The buildings are huge and monolithic. Despite the impressive architecture, the buildings are overgrown with weeds piercing the floor from below. Branches also bury into the structure, whose internal structure is already weakened by burrowing insects as well as exposure to the elements.

But the ruins themselves are not the only points of interest, for deep inside is an ancient secret, not known to anyone outside.

Deep inside the chamber of these ruins, is a large, humanoid creature, imprisoned by large chains that kept it inside. The large cuffs were placed around its neck, tiny arms and large legs, with the chains leading all the way to the walls that make up the chamber.

The creature itself is around 7 meters in height, with a long face that doesn't resemble a human's at all, but rather similar in shape to a crocodile. The arms, even though they are chained in as well as the rest of the body, are small, only 3 feet in length. The legs, in contrast, are huge and are perfectly adapted for running.

This monster is part of a race of humanoids feared by all of mankind, called the Titans. Having first appeared 100 years ago according to legend, they shoved mankind to the brink of extinction. The survivors built up 3 walls in the middle of nowhere, called Maria, Rose, and Sina, and lived for about a century of uneasy peace.

But the ruins here, they appear to be almost two thousand years old, and this titan, judging by the mold and moss that has been growing on its body, was around for the duration of that timespan as well.

Regardless of how and/or why it got there, the titan remained there, trapped inside of its prison due to lack of sunlight giving it the energy it needs, and no one within these walls suspected a thing about it.

Until now…

* * *

From the entrance to the ruins is a blocky pathway overgrown with weed that has broken through the bricks, as well as leaves that have fallen from the trees covering up the road. If we go further onwards, this path is connected to a clearing, which is grassy, filled with flowers, and a small pond with lily pads floating along the surface. However, the hidden path is covered up by bushes and trees, leaving the pathway to the ruins hidden from the outside world.

Further down the trail are a pair of horses walking along the pathway. On one horse is a tall girl who is in 13 years old and has long black hair going down well past her shoulders. The girl is stunningly beautiful, even for her age; she has fair white skin, large blue eyes, and a rounded face. Her smile could brighten up anybody's day, regardless if they were having a bad day or not.

This girl is a member of the noble Reiss family; Frieda Reiss.

Next to her is her uncle; Uri Reiss. Uri is a rather short man – a characteristic trait common throughout the family – and a frail one at that. He has short, neck length, thin light hair. But there are two interesting facts about him.

One: He is the true king of the Walls. For a bit of context; there is a supposed king of the Walls housed in Mitras: Karl Fritz. However, that is only a puppet king. The real rulers are the Reiss Family, and Uri is the one calling the shots. Why him and not anyone else? Well, onto the second reason.

Two: Uri is in the possession of a powerful titan, called the Founding Titan. Born into the world long before the Walls were constructed, the Founding Titan is considered the most powerful titan. It has been said to create and control mindless titans, control the subjects inside these walls, as well as alter and erase their memories. It could do so much more, but there are restrictions:

The Founding Titan can only be used by those who have Royal Blood within them, meaning anyone outside of the Reiss's family, or the family's ancestral line (The Fritz) cannot do much with it. And secondly; the First King's Will.

When the walls first arose, The First King made a vow to never use the Founding Titan for war ever. So if anyone else of the family posses the Founding Titan will not use it to kill all the titans outside the walls, effectively keep humanity trapped inside under the Reiss family's will.

Uri was taking Frieda out for horseback riding along the countryside. They had no need for bodyguards since Uri's Founding Titan would help protect them, after all. Uri loved coming to this part of the Walls, since it's mostly quiet and quaint, with very little human activity.

Frieda looked at her uncle. "Is this place, Uncle?" she asked. Uri nodded with a smile. "Indeed it is, Frieda. This is the spot that always brings me peace and calms into my soul whenever the stress of holding this power gets the better of me." He said, referring to the Founding Titan inside of him.

Frieda smiled at him warmly, before he looked down, sorrow at what will happen in two years' time. Uri's time with the Founding Titan is almost at an end, and she will be the one to inherit it next. She's not fond of the idea one bit, for it would mean she would have to be transformed into a titan and devour him. And then after that, she will have the power for thirteen years, before she has to pass it down to the next family member worthy of wielding the power, all because the family wants to keep the titan's power under their control.

Uri saw her face and approached her. "Frieda, what's the matter? Aren't you enjoying this view?" he asked, genuinely concerned for his niece. Frieda nodded. "Of course I am, Uncle Uri. It's just…y-you're dying…the power inside of you." She said.

Uri immediately understood what she was talking about and cupped her left hand comfortingly. "Frieda…I know you're scared about wielding this power in two years' time. Believe me, I was too when it was my turn." He said. Frieda looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Really?" she asked.

Uri nodded. "Of course; who wouldn't be scared to be forced to eat your family and inherit a cursed power for thirteen years, only to be eaten by the next wielder, who happens to be in the same family as you." He began. He then sighed, before placing a hand on his niece's left cheek.

"But it has to be done. Frieda, this titan represents our only link to the outside world and our past. Without it, we're nothing. We would have nothing to defend ourselves, nor our kingdom and its people from any threat that comes into these walls. Think of it as a…sacrifice to save our people for certain doom. Do you understand?" He explained.

Frieda nodded after briefly thinking about this. Sure, she wouldn't like it, but in the end…it would probably be worth it, especially if it means she gets to protect a secret member of her family… "I understand, Uncle." She said with a smile. Uri just chuckled after patting her in the cheeks.

"That's good. Now, don't let such thinking poison your mind, especially in a time like this." He said, looking up at the sky to see more snow coming down. Frieda smiled, briefly giggling when one droplet landed on her nose.

* * *

As the two continued trotting alongside the pathway, Uri's Founding Titan began to emit a strange feeling to Uri. Uri briefly slowed his horse down. "Hmm?" he went to himself. Frieda noticed this and slowed down to the same pace as well.

"What's wrong, Uncle?" she asked. Uri shook his head. "I'm not sure. The Founding Titan inside of me is going off me for some reason." He replied. He then looked around, seeing if there's anyone coming here to harm them, or even worse…take the power for themselves. "Frieda, stay close to me." He instructed. Frieda obliged and gestured her horse to get closer to him.

After a few seconds, Uri's vision reached to a patch of bushes and trees. That spot is where the Founding Titan's senses are going haywire. Uri narrowed his eyes as he had his horse approach the bushes. Frieda stuck right behind him.

Uri looked over the bushes, and saw…no one. Just something he didn't expect. There was a pile of bricks. The bricks, while overgrown, appears to be leading off to who knows where. The Founding Titan's senses grew even stronger. Uri furrowed his brows again.

"I see a pathway leading off to somewhere." He suggested. Frieda raised a brow. "A pathway? In the middle of this forest?" she asked, moving her horse forward to see for herself. Sure enough, he was right. "Woah. Where does this lead to?" she asked.

Uri shook his head. "I'm not sure…but I think the Founding Titan wants me to go in there." He said. Frieda looked at him like he was crazy. "What? You want us to go in there? Especially with a potential blizzard coming our way? B-Besides, what if it's a trap?" she asked.

Uri looked at her with assurance. "The Founding Titan would never let us go there if there's a threat. You will be fine. As for the blizzard…well, maybe there's shelter there." He suggested before he nudged the horse's side with his feet. The horse trudged forward through the bushes. Frieda looked unsure, but she decided to follow him anyways, for she knew to always believe in the Founding Titan.

Uri and Frieda continued onwards through the foliage, following the path. The snow continued to fall, and it was slowly getting stronger. Frieda began to shiver. She was grateful she and Uri brought winter clothes before they got here. Sooner or later they might need to put them on.

After what felt like an eternity – though it has only been fifteen minutes – Uri and Frieda approached a larger clearing. What they saw was amazing…

* * *

There, standing in front of them, was a set of ruins, overgrown with vines and grass. There were partially collapsed buildings, some of which have trees growing through them. There was also a large pyramid taller the Walls, with a tunnel leading inside. Uri and Frieda were in awe of the place. They have never seen this set of ruins before and were curious as to why no ever found this place when people from 100 years ago first mapped the layout of the land between the walls.

"Wow…Uncle, this is amazing." Frieda commented as she looked around. Uri nodded. "Indeed. But…why didn't anyone else find this? And I do wonder why the Founding Titan would want us to come here?" he pondered as he stared at the ruins.

After a few seconds, Uri felt a strong gust of wind, and he shivered. "Ooh, it's getting cold." He mused. Frieda felt the breeze as well. The snowfall is getting worse, which means the blizzard is upon them. Uri looked at the hole and pointed to the entrance. "We're gonna have to enter inside. We'll be safe from the blizzard in there." He ordered, making his horse quickly trot towards the entrance. Frieda was not far behind, and she followed her uncle into the tunnel.

At last, they've arrived at the hole and entered inside of the pyramid. Frieda and Uri sighed in relief as they looked at one another. "Well…now what?" asked Frieda. Uri shook his head as he looked outside.

"The blizzard is going to get worse. We might not make it home at this rate. Which means…" he began, looking at her with a grim look. "We'll have to stay here until the storms die down." He finished. Frieda looked at him in astonishment, before she sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, Uncle…why did we have to come here? That Founding Titan – and I mean no disrespect towards it – has gotten us trapped here in this set of ruins in the middle of god-knows-where! And who knows how we'll be stuck here! Maybe until we freeze or starve to death!" she said, eyes blazing in fury.

Uri was taken aback by her outburst, but his niece's words struck something inside of his mind. He sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Frieda…" he said sadly. Frieda, after calming down, just sighed and dismounted her horse. "I'm going to explore the inside of these ruins to calm myself down. See you later, Uncle…I guess." Frieda said, before walking further into the tunnel, taking her winter clothing from the bag hanging on the side of the horse as she does so. Uri just looked at her, and nodded, not saying anything as he looked outside.

* * *

Frieda continued wandering through the tunnels, winter coat placed on, as she was starting to feel cold. She was lost in her thoughts, wondering why would the Founding Titan make Uri come here into this place.

"Why? Do the First King or Lady Ymir know about this? Does Lady Ymir want us here as well? For what? I don't see any reason." She said, shaking her head. She values and worships the First King and Lady Ymir as much as Uri, but there are times where she would raise doubts. She never told anyone else but Uri about this, of course. For if anyone knows about this, then she could be in deep trouble.

She was so lost in her thoughts though, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. And soon enough, she stumbled into a room. Frieda's eyes widened in shock;

Inside the room was a large table, surrounded by bricks that seem to at as chairs. Surrounding the table are impressively drawn murals. One of them consists of people surrounding a glowing tree. Another is a lady approaching the tree, her hand extended outwards to touch it. And the next one after that, Frieda recognized as the Founding Titan kneeling in front a large group of worshippers, with the same Tree behind her.

"Hmm…is this where the Eldians of the past worshipped Lady Ymir? So…why were we not informed of this?" she asked to herself, taking interest as she pressed her gloved hands against the painting.

She then walked alongside the painting, only to lay her eyes on another painting. This one was unfamiliar to her. It showed Lady Ymir, surrounded by her three daughters; Maria, Rose, and Sina. However, there was something else of interest in the painting.

In Lady Ymir's arms, there is another baby. Frieda raised a brow in confusion. "What?" she asked to herself. This could be a picture of Lady Ymir blessing another Eldian baby. But…there was no other Eldian in the drawing, and Maria, Rose and Sina were surrounding Lady Ymir and looking down on the child with warm smiles.

"Wait, so is that…Lady Ymir never told our ancestors she had a fourth child." Frieda said to herself again. Making a mental note to talk to Uri about this, she then stepped away from the painting and continued to explore the rest of the room. Aside from these paintings, there's nothing else of interest, aside from other portraits of Ymir in her titan form.

Then, Frieda approached another entrance, with stairs that lead downwards. Frieda looked on and noticed that there are still burning lanterns hung on each side of the wall, lighting up the way so anyone who enters here doesn't trip. There are also cobwebs along the edge of the walls connecting to the ceiling. Frieda just continued looking down at the stairway.

A part of her is screaming at her to just get away from the stairs. To just get back to her uncle and wait out the storm. But another part of her wants her to go and see what was down there, possibly what the Founding Titan brought Uri here for. Weighing her options carefully, Frieda gulped, and pulled out a knife, in case there are any bandits living down there.

* * *

With a shuddering sigh, Frieda began to walk down the stairs. Each of her steps lets off an echo in the tight space, seemingly going on forever. Frieda clutched the handle of her knife tightly, not wanting to lose her only weapon.

At last, the stairway has reached its end, and Frieda arrived at a dark room. It was too dark for her to see clearly, so she took on the lanterns and held it in front of her so she won't trip on something in the darkness.

As she looks around, she heard something in the darkness, which made her freeze in fear. It sounded like…deep breathing. Frieda gasped silently and just stood there, unable to move. _"Is someone in here?"_ Frieda thought to herself as she gulped. But she didn't dare speak out, fearing that she might attract any unwanted attention. So, she listened in closely again.

There was a deep sound coming from further into the room. It sounded like…deep breathing. Frieda gently took a step towards the direction, being careful so as not to disturb whoever, or _whatever_ it was sleeping down here.

Unfortunately, she wasn't being _too_ careful.

**Crk. Crrrrrk.**

Frieda accidentally kicked a small rock while she was walking. The rock continued to roll away from her, and into the darkness. She froze up again; the noise the pebble was making while it was rolling was louder than it would've been now that she was in this quiet room. Frieda's heart skipped a beat, fearing that whoever was sleeping inside this room would surely wake up now.

And sure enough, she heard a low moaning sound…followed by rattling chains coming from the other end of the room. Frieda gulped; the moaning sounded deep…unnaturally deep for a human being. _"So it clearly isn't human…then what is it?"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Then, she heard the sound of the chains rattling again. Frieda grew curious. She knew this would be a stupid idea, but if this is why the Founding Titan brought them here for, then…it wouldn't hurt to go and shine the light to see what was inside.

Frieda extended her lantern outwards to better see the view in front of her. The light from her lantern revealed something horrifying…

What the lantern revealed; was a snout of a large creature staring right at her. It was much taller than her, with pinkish skin, a long snout like a crocodile, and blunt teeth with sharp edges. The creature's nose was barely touching the lantern, and the heat touched the skin. Frieda gasped and pulled back in fright.

"T-T…Titan!" she screamed. Panic overtook her mind as she dropped the lantern and ran away from the titan. The titan heard her screams, and sensing prey is nearby, began to struggle against the chains. The chains, however, were strong. Even after a couple thousand years, they still held strong. And the fact that the titan does not have much energy thanks to lack of sunlight helped work against the beast.

However, the metal plates on the walls and floor that the chains were hooked to are not as strong. The titan lunges forward, and the metal plates began to give way, noted by the creaking sounds they made.

Frieda didn't stay behind, she was already skyrocketing out of the room, and back into the hallway. "Uncle Uri! Uncle Uri!" she cried out, fear overtaking her mind.

Near the entrance of the tunnels, Uri heard his niece's screams and shouts. He immediately disembarked from his horse and sped towards the interior of the tunnel. "Frieda?! Where are you?!" he called out.

The two Reiss members continued to run until they meet up back at the table room. Frieda sighed in relief at seeing Uri once more before she ran up to him and hugged him. "Uncle Uri…t-there's a titan down there!" she said, fearfully, pointing down to the stairway she came from.

_**Snap! Crash! Graaa!**_

The sound of something snapping and crashing, followed by a monstrous roaring confirmed to Uri what Frieda told him. Uri widened his eyes in shock at the revelation. "W-Wait…why is there a titan down there?" he asked as he held Frieda tightly. Frieda shook her head. "I…I don't know! T-That thing was chained up down there. A-And I woke it up by mistake! Oh, I'm sorry, Uncle!" she said, apologetically. Uri patted her in the head. "Don't worry, this isn't your fault. However…" he said before he looked at the portraits on the walls.

Seeing the paintings of Lady Ymir surrounded by her subjugates, some of which show her holding an infant, Uri began to think why would the Founding Titan bring them here. Frieda noticed the look on his face and grew worried.

"Uncle…what are you thinking of?" she asked. But Uri didn't hear her. Frieda was about to ask him again before she noticed his eyes changing color. She grew alarmed at seeing this; this is when the will of The Founding Titan would take over this individual's own will.

However, most of the time, the eye coloring would have been a darker glow than their normal eye colors. This time…Uri's eyes emit a golden aura. "It's him…" he said, in a quiet voice. Frieda raised a brow in confusion. "W-What do you mean "It's him"? Who are you talking about?" she asked.

Uri turned to her and gave a warm smile. "Frieda Reiss…I need you to promise me something. Can you do that?" he asked warmly. Frieda looked at him, confused for a moment before she nodded. Uri chuckled.

"I need you to take care of the next wielder of the Founding Titan." He instructed. Frieda kept her brow raised for a moment. "W-Wait, what? W-What do you…" she paused for a moment before her eyes slowly widened in horror. She then turned to see Uri walking towards the doorway, apparently still possessed by the Founding Titan. She immediately rushed forward and grabbed his arm.

"Uncle Uri! No! Don't do this! You can't just kill yourself and pass on the Founding Titan – our _royal __**gift from the **_**FIRST KING** might I add – and give it to a NOBODY! We'll lose control over the Walls!" she said in desperation, sadness and fury. Uri turned to look at her and gave a chuckle. "This titan down below…he's not a "nobody" as you say…he's the son of our goddess." He explained, his eyes still keeping that golden glow.

Frieda was even more confused. "Wait…son? Lady Ymir never had a son!" she said. Uri chuckled some more. "That's what she, and her daughters, want the whole world to believe." He said. Then, he placed his arms on her shoulders, and his smile turned into a pleading frown.

"Please, Frieda…the Founding Titan brought me here to release Helmut Fritz, fourth child and only son of our Goddess, Lady Ymir, from his eternal prison. It's what she wants…" he explained. Frieda now began to grow tears from her eyes, and she shook her head. "You…you can't tell me to do that…it's too much." She pleaded before she pulled him into a hug.

"Please, Uri…you're the greatest uncle I've ever had…I don't want to lose you." She whimpered, holding him tightly. Uri however, just wrapped his arms around her in a returning hug. Frieda looked up and saw him smiling at her again.

"I'll always keep an eye out for you. The Founding Titan will always be in safe hands. You have my word." Uri said to his niece…for the last time. Frieda's lips curled up into an attempted smile before Uri pulled away and began to walk towards the stairs. Frieda hitched her teeth and stood in place before she grabbed onto the table. It was all she could do not to go down there and try to get him back.

She shook her head, as she tries to fight the urge to drag him back. But a simple sentence from during her youth is what's keeping her from disobeying her Uncle's wishes.

"_The Founding Titan is never wrong…"_

Frieda opened her eyes as tears strung down from her eyes, as she remembered asking her uncle why The Founding Titan was so important in the family when she was seven.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A 7-year-old Frieda was sitting on Uncle Uri's lap as he was sitting on the rocking chair inside the library, with the picture of Lady Ymir hanging on the wall. The picture is very well-detailed, and has a 4 foot by 8-foot framing, making it one of the biggest painting in the library. Young Frieda looked at her uncle, and with a raised brow, she asked, "Who is that, Uncle?"_

_Uri looked at her, and with a smile, he began to explain. "That, my niece, is Lady Ymir, in possession of the Founding Titan; the most powerful living being in existence."_ _He said, running his fingers through her hair. Frieda smiled at the gesture, but then asked, "Is…is she still around?"_

_Uri shook his head with a frown. "No…she died thousands of years ago." He said. Frieda frowned in response. "But, she left the Founding Titan to her descendants, and then to this family," Uri added. Frieda looked at him in intrigue._

"_Really? Who has it now?" she asked. Uri chuckled and pointed to himself. "You're looking at him, kid." He said humorously. Frieda became speechless as she gasped. "Wow…that's awesome, Uncle Uri!" she said as she hugged him in delight. Uri chuckled as he patted her head. Then, Frieda pulled away and asked, "What can it do?"_

_Uri nodded. "A LOT of things, my dear; the Founding Titan can create mindless titans, use them as weapons to defend our people, devastate enemy nations, and manipulate behaviors and memories of Ymir's people. So if there are any rebellion plans, you can use the Founding Titan to erase their memories, so that way the rebellion is quelled without having to kill them." He explained. Frieda's smile grew wider. Then Uri continued, "I'm not finished yet; there's also a special item that can only be used by the Founding Titan…it is called, the Stone Of Gaia." He explained._

_Frieda raised a brow. "What's that?" she asked. Uri smiled. "It is a diamond coated stone held in a necklace given to Ymir before she was given the Founding Titan. The two combined would make The Founding Titan a TRUE God. With the Stone of Gaia, the Founding Titan can give life to barren lands, bring back plants from the dead, and even create new creatures out of thin air!" he exclaimed._

_Now, Frieda's eyes were widened with shock and amazement. "Wow…that's even more amazing! Do YOU have the stone?" she asked. Uri's smile faltered as he shook his head. "No, Lady Ymir lost when before she died." He explained. Frieda pouted in disappointment. "Aww…" she went. Uri rubbed her back for assurance. The two sat in silence for a while, before Frieda had a question pop up in her mind._

"_Uncle Uri?" she asked. Uri looked at her. "Yes?" he asked. "If the Founding Titan can create titans and save our people, then…why would it not allow the titans outside to be destroyed, and the Walls to be lowered, so we can be free? In fact…you had a desire to free humanity…why didn't you?" she asked._

_Uri looked at her, face growing uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before sighing. "Frieda…it is very complicated. But I will tell you this; the First King erected these walls so he can not only protect our people from the titans…but also to keep us here." He explained. Frieda looked confused. But Uri continued,_

"_It's the only way – in his words – to achieving true peace." Uri explained. Frieda grew worried. "B-But…there's a whole other world out there, Uncle. W-Why can't you just…do it?" she asked. Uri looked at her and shook his head with a chuckle. "It's not that easy, Frieda. King Fritz's ghost and will is far too powerful to overcome. All we can do is simply abide by it, whether we want to or not…" he explained._

_Frieda pouted and sighed in sadness. Uri however, just cupped her cheeks and smiled at her with assurance. "Don't worry, Frieda. It's for the best of the people here in these Walls. If the Founding Titan wants it like this…then we must abide by it." He assured._

"_But…wh-what if the Founding Titan is wrong?" she asked, inwardly fearing and regretting what she asked. Uri, to her relief, shook his head. "The Founding Titan is never wrong." He assured before he held her closer to him._

_Frieda thought of what he just said; she couldn't believe the Founding Titan would ever treat its human subjects like cattle raised for slaughter! She wanted to use that Titan's power to free all of humanity within…but at the same time…should she?_

_Things have been mostly quiet for the most part thanks to the Founding Titan. And minus a particular intrusion with a Titan cult a few decades ago, as well as the monthly expedition by the Military's Scout Regiment…there haven't been any major conflicts in the walls._

_Frieda then laid her head on her uncle's chest, as he then patted the back of her head…_

_*Flashback ends*_

* * *

Frieda, after remembering that night, just relaxed. Uri's saying of _**"The Founding Titan is never wrong." **_made her muscles lessen. Frieda then took in several deep breaths as she opened her eyes.

"The Founding Titan is never wrong…that's what our family believes…" she said to herself as she tries to calm herself down. The titan's roar in the background couldn't even stop her from calming down this time. Then,

_**Crrrk. Splatter!**_

There was the sound of bone cracking and blood spattering in the floor down below, and Frieda flinched at the sound, but she still remained calm, not wanting to go down there as fast as she could and risk getting herself eaten. So, she did the only sensible thing anyone could do at a time like this;

Wait…

Frieda waited and waited, the only audible sound is the sound of flesh being eaten, and the titan's growls.

Suddenly, there was a loud,

_**Thump!**_

Frieda turned her head towards the door, where Uri walked into and gulped to herself. Even though she knew it was for the best, she still felt a pang of remorse in her heart for her uncle; her favorite member of the entire family is dead…

Taking a deep breath, and pushing her mourning to the back of her mind, she began to approach the doorway and slowly walked down the stairs. Her footsteps echoed as she continued walking down the stairs.

Eventually, she made it down the stairs and looked ahead into the room. What she saw was horrifying…

Inside was the titan, lying on its stomach, with its mouth covered in blood. Nearby, were the remains of Uri Reiss; his upper half was torn off, and his left arm was lying separated from the rest of his body. The titan's body was emitting large amounts of steam. Frieda looked on in shock; seeing her uncle's body lying on the floor disturbed her, even though he states it was for the good of…whoever was inside the titan.

Frieda approached Uri's half-eaten body and sighed in sadness. She leaned down and clasped her hands slowly and gently to the body's right arm, which was still attached to the body.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Uncle…I hope you're right about this decision…" she whimpered, as she stayed close to her uncle's body, tears streaming down.

**Crrk.**

There was the splitting of flesh coming from the titan. Frieda turned around and saw smoke billowing from the nape. Frieda gulped, and grabbing a knife from one of her pockets, and began to approach the titan's body slowly. Whoever is wielding this new power may be dangerous.

Cautiously, Frieda approached the corpse and waved her arms in front of the open nape. The smoke cleared, and Frieda took a peek inside. What she saw…shocked her…

It was a baby, and it was unconscious. There are red marks surrounding the baby's eyes, and the body itself is thin. Not enough to be threatening, but it was noticeable. Frieda gasped, and dropped the knife, before she reached in and pulled the baby away from the titan's body, and held him close to her body.

She looked at the baby, and pressed her ear against its chest, desperate to hear a heartbeat to see if it's still alive. For a moment, there doesn't seem to be any sound of a heartbeat. Panicking, she sat down, placed it on her legs and using two of her fingers, she began to perform CPR.

"_Come on, little one! Please don't die! I don't want my uncle's sacrifice in vain!" _Frieda thought to herself. She pressed her fingers to its chest a few times, and then gave a breath into its nose and mouth, passing oxygen into the boy's body.

Suddenly, there was a coughing sound just as Frieda finished one round of mouth to mouth with the infant. Frieda pulled back and saw the baby having a coughing fit. She panted in relief as she smiled, tears of relief streaming down.

The baby, once it calmed down from the coughs, opened its eyes, and got a good look at Frieda. The two of them looked into one another's eyes, not doing anything for a while.

Then, the baby smiled, and as it cooed softly, it reached out its left hand to try and touch this beautiful woman's face. Frieda chuckled at its attempts and leaned inwards to allow him to touch her cheeks.

"Hi there, little one *chuckles* Let's see if you're a boy or a girl." She cooed softly before she looked at the spot between the baby's legs. Then, she smiled in satisfaction. "You're a boy, then. Alright, little guy. You must be tired after being inside…that." She spoke, referring to the new decaying titan body.

The baby boy followed her gaze and looked at the titan with interest. Now the skin is mostly gone, and the only thing remaining is the giant skeleton, which will eventually disappear into nothingness. The chains that were attached to the body have now collapsed onto the floor, creating a loud clanging sound.

The baby whined a bit at the noise, and Frieda pulled him closer to her. "Y-You're right. We should get out of here." She said before she approached the stairs, leaving the body of Uri behind.

* * *

Soon, she arrived back at the room with the table, and sighed in relief, happy that the ordeal is over. She then leaned onto the wall nearby, and slid down, eventually sitting on the floor. The baby looked around and was in awe of the place he was in. He cooed some more, as Frieda became lost in her thoughts.

"Oh…what am I going to do now? Uri and I may believe the Founding Titan made the right choice in bringing us here…but what would the others think?" she asked herself. She leaned her head back onto the wall, and sighed, imagining what her father, Rod Reiss and the rest of the family would do to the boy if they find out.

"_They'll kill him. They'll probably have someone in the family become a titan and eat the infant…all so they could have the power back in the family's control."_ She thought, imagining Rod shouting at Frieda for leaving her uncle to die, while the guards of the family take the baby away to sacrificed. A tear slid down as she thought of it some more.

Then, she regained her senses once she felt something tugging her hair. She looked down and saw the baby looking at her with concern on his face. Frieda sighed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry, little one. I won't let anyone get to you." She said, while on the inside, she hoped to herself that she would keep that promise. With a sigh, she held the baby closer to her and looked at the portrait where Lady Ymir was holding the baby. She looked at the picture, then back down at the child.

Frieda then put two-and-two together; this baby must've been the child of Lady Ymir, and for some reason, she had him turn into a titan and hidden here in this temple from the outside world. _"But what for?"_ she asked herself. With a sigh, she brushed the question to the back of her mind, looked down at the baby and gave a smile.

"I think I should give you a name…how about…Helmut Fritz?" she asked. The baby looked at her, and smiled at the new name, before he lets out a small cooing noise, reaching out towards her. Frieda chuckled. "Alright; Helmut Fritz it is, then." She said, before she pressed her forehead against his, and smiled. Baby Helmut smiled and leaned into the touch.

There was a long necklace that was hanging from the boy. Frieda tilted her head in confusion. _"Was this necklace with the boy while he was in his titan form?"_ she thought to herself as she stared at the necklace. Then, she moved her eyes down to see a golden emblem. With a raised brow, she gently grabbed the emblem and noticed writing carved into the gold. It read,

**Stone Of Gaia.**

Frieda widened her eyes in amazement; this must have been the stone Uri told her about all those years ago. Noticing the emblem can be opened, she did so quickly, and that's when she noticed a diamond coated stone practically lodged inside of the emblem. "Wow," she said to herself as she gazed at it in awe. Helmut made a humming sound as he noticed the necklace. Frieda looked at him and moved the stone to his view. "Isn't this beautiful?" she asked with a smile. Helmut reached towards it...and closed the lid, before he took the emblem, and began to nibble on it. Frieda deadpanned and sighed. "I guess you're just not into such beauty yet." she said in disappointment, which made Helmut giggle at her.

Suddenly, there was a familiar sound of a horse neighing outside. Frieda and Helmut turned around, and saw the two horses from earlier walking inside, partially having snow coating all over their fur. Frieda chuckled. "I guess it was too cold outside." She said as her own horse; a white Stallion approached her and nuzzled her face, making her chuckle. Helmut looked at the strange animal in fascination. The horse then looked down and sniffed the baby. Helmut just smiled, and gently grasped on the horse's snout, which it didn't seem to mind.

Frieda looked on, and sighed, before she just looked at the walls. There's nothing else to do right now aside from waiting for the storm to pass. Hopefully, until then, Frieda would have a plan to figure out where to hide Helmut Fritz…

* * *

**AN: **

**Superkoola *Dramatic voice*: In a blink of an eye, Uri's decisions have changed everything for the people of the Walls. Tune in next time whe-**

**Helmut: ALRIGHT! You've been having this idea for the past…since you've started writing in this website. We ALL know you want it, so cut the crap, koola.**

**Superkoola: …Dude…Uncool.**

**Helmut: *sigh* Anyways, that was the prologue; hopefully, this is the version we'll stick with! *turns to superkoola with annoyance***

**Superkoola: It will be. Don't worry. Anyways, I've decided to place this story in a new name. It will be called: Attack on Titan: Son of the Founder!**

**Helmut: *shakes his head* Anyways, hope you enjoy it, and again, we are terribly sorry for the repeated rewrites.**

**Superkoola: Chao!**


	2. Taken into Hiding

Frieda couldn't keep track of how much time has passed since Helmut Fritz was freed from that prison down below, for she had fallen asleep next to her horse after a while of waiting for the storm out.

Before she knew it, she felt herself slowly, groggily, waking herself up, opening her eyes to see herself still in the ruins. She looked at whatever she was lying on and smiled upon seeing the familiar sight of her white stallion lying right beside her, her head lying on its stomach as it breathes in and out. She then turned to the other horse; Uri's chestnut colored-colored horse lying nearby.

Then, she heard another snore coming from her arms. She looked down, and she grew a warm smile upon seeing baby Helmut Fritz, snoring against her like a little angel. Frieda could look at him forever, and never get tired of seeing such a beautiful face resting on her chest. It reminded her so much of her beloved half-sister…

Historia Reiss…

Suddenly, Frieda remembered the face of the little girl. She knew exactly what became of her.

Historia Reiss was born an illegitimate child of her father, Rod Reiss, and his mistress, Alma. No one else in the family knew this but herself. And she thought it was disgusting to not only have the man that gave her life cheating on _her own_ mother, and **his wife**, but he didn't really care about how Alma treated her daughter. Frieda felt a certain sense of responsibility towards this girl and made a vow to care for her as much as she could.

And for the first four years of Historia's life, Frieda had been by her side, teaching her how to walk, read, write, and even how to ride on a horse. However, Frieda would've preferred to take her outside of the barn to have her live a more…luxurious life with her. However, due to Historia's illegitimate status…there's a chance that someone will kill her due to the fact that her mere existence is a plague upon the Reiss family. So, she was forced to stay there, and there was nothing she could've done about it.

Now though…it looks like Helmut might suffer the same fate. HE inherited the Founding Titan's power…NO ONE can have this outside of the family. Without it…things will fall apart in the family…as well as in the interior of the walls.

But if she were to turn him in now, then Uri's sacrifice will be meaningless, and this visit to the temple will be all for naught. Frieda then remembered what Uri said about Lady Ymir.

_"Please, Frieda…the Founding Titan brought me here to release Helmut Fritz, fourth child and only son of our Goddess, Lady Ymir, from his eternal prison. It's what she wants…"_

Frieda took in a deep breath and sighed in confusion. "I am in such a big predicament right now…" she said to herself, shaking her head with a chuckle. She then looked towards the direction that the horses came from, and noticed that there was not a sound of rough winds blowing into the ruins.

"Hm, it sounds like the wind has softened." She said to herself, as she gently began to stand up and walked towards the entrance of the ruins. Baby Helmut stirred in her arms, but he remained content being there. Frieda took a quick glance at Helmut, and she smiled warmly on seeing his beautiful face snuggled up against her chest. She quickly gave him a soft, yet loving kiss on the forehead, then on both of his cheeks, which made Helmut smile softly.

Eventually, Frieda arrived at the entrance…and she lets out a small gasp of shock and relief; the snowstorm had finally passed, but there was a lot of snow covering the ruins and the ground.

"_T-There must be around five to six inches of snow!"_ Frieda thought to herself in awe. The sight was very beautiful in her eyes, and she couldn't help but smile. However, the memory of her uncle's body still inside the ruins soured her mood. She sighed to herself as she looked outside, and then back into the tunnels.

"_I can't leave my uncle to rot…but I don't have anything to bury him with…"_ She thought to herself before she decided on what she has to do. Soon, she walked back inside the ruins, deciding to wait until the snow melts enough for her and the horses to traverse.

A couple of hours went by, and the snow had begun to melt around this time. Frieda could now leave the cursed ruins behind her. Soon, she came back outside, and after a brief inspection, nodded in satisfaction, before she walked back inside. Frieda then approached the horses, with baby Helmut still in her arms. She took one last look at the tunnels, where her uncle's body was, still lying on the cold floor. Frieda closed her eyes and lets out a small whimper, gritting her teeth in sorrow. She felt immense guilt building up in her body. Even though this is what Uri wanted, Frieda couldn't bear the thought of losing her uncle; the only one in the family who truly cared for her, while her actual father, Rod Reiss…well, wasn't present for the majority of her time.

"I'm sorry…uncle.…" she said, as she looked down at Helmut, who was beginning to wake up, looking at her with curious eyes. Frieda noticed them, and she gave a saddened smile, hoping that Helmut wouldn't be too concerned for her. Helmut just smiled and giggled, hands reaching out towards her. Frieda couldn't hold it in any longer; she gently pulled Helmut close to her, and hugged the baby, crying softly to herself as she rocked Helmut side to side. Helmut sensed that something is wrong with her, and he began to whimper for her, tiny hands grasping her shirt.

Frieda saw this, and she kissed him in the forehead. "It's okay. It's okay, baby. We're getting out of here, right now." She cooed softly into his ear, holding him close. Helmut just continued to whimper some more, but it did eventually calm down.

After minutes of comforting, Frieda looked down at Helmut, who still had tears running down from his eyes. Frieda gently wiped them away, before she looked at her horses. They were grooming one another and didn't seem to pay any attention to what they were doing earlier. Frieda then approached them and grabbed a rope from her personal horse, making it stand up. She then looked at the horse in the eyes.

"We've gotta go." She ordered, before she gently placed Helmut on the table, so she can tie the rope of Uri's horse to her own so that both of them will be brought back.

Frieda then took Helmut back into her arms, and after a while of struggling to get on her horse (she's not tall enough to climb up the horse at this time), she began to guide the horse through the tunnels, and to the outside world once more. The horses felt it easier to stay outside now, as they were able to trot out of the ruins, and through the path. The whole time, Frieda was looking down at baby Helmut. Seeing the adorable smile on his face made Frieda's heart melt with warmth. Then, as she hugged him gently, she remembered something;

By this point, her family is wondering where they are! If she comes back with Uri gone, and Helmut in her arms…

"_Oh no! I didn't think of that!"_ she thought to herself as she shook her head, placing her forehead on Helmut's left side of the face as she shook her head, muttering incoherent words to herself as she frowned in disappointment and worry of what she has to do next.

Frieda tried to think of an idea as to do now. However, she couldn't think of an idea. _"Oh no…what am I going to do? Where can I hide Helmut? I can't trust him to be with anyone else. I CERTAINLY cannot bring him back to the palace. They'll get too suspicious…the only other option is…"_ she thought to herself as an idea finally came into her mind.

The estate where her half-sister, Historia Reiss is…

Frieda became glum; this was the only place she knew that would make him hidden from the outside world. But there is a risk of her grandparents, who also owned the farm Historia lives in, might end up rejecting Helmut, since they already have their hands full with running the farm, and having another child to watch over, in addition to Historia, would make things even more complicated. But the estate was all she had…

With sigh; she held Helmut closed to her as she gently kicked the side of her horse, enticing it to trot forward. "I am going to take you to a quiet place, baby. Someone that I know and love will take great care of you while I'm back home." She said to him. Baby Helmut looked at her and simply smiled at her, not at all understanding what she just said. Frieda just chuckled at his innocence and held onto him as the horses trotted on.

* * *

Frieda traveled far across the land as she headed north. The estate is owned by her family located in Northern Wall Rose. Occasionally, Helmut would let out a whine of hunger. Frieda, of course, had no food give to the newborn. So she figured that she found to find a store that sells baby formula. Money wasn't a problem…it's the TIME it would take to get to one that worries her. In fact, the more she waited, the more Helmut began to cry.

* * *

Eventually, Frieda couldn't take it anyone, and even her horses seem to purr in irritation. She pondered on what to do, until an idea finally into her mind.

Breastfeeding…

Frieda was not comfortable with this; she didn't like to expose her breasts and nipples out in the public eye. But, since she's in the middle of the countryside, with only a few houses visible nearby and in the distance, there won't be too many witnesses.

With a sigh, Frieda adjusted the baby, and with a freer hand, she unbuttons the upper half of her shirt, removing the left side of the bra, and exposed her breast. Baby Helmut stopped crying and looks in awe at the breast. "Just suck on it, Helmut. It'll keep you happy for now." She said before she winced inwardly. _"That sounded MUCH better in my head."_ She thought to herself as Helmut took the offer. Frieda exhaled through her nose, just happy that Helmut was finally content for now. That is until,

"Are you that baby's mommy?" a voice peeped out from behind. Frieda gasped and turned to the direction of the noise; it was from a little girl, with black hair, no older than six. She was just in nearby house's front yard, playing with her dolls when she had noticed Frieda walking past her house.

Freida and the girl looked at each other, staring at one another awkwardly while Helmut just continued breastfeeding. Wanting to get out of there quickly, Frieda chuckled nervously. "U-Um…yes?" she said. The girl then raised a brow, not looking very convinced. Frieda sighed in frustration and pointed to her with an immediate glare. "YOU did not see ANYTHING. Got that?!" she asked firmly. The girl flinched back and nodded, before she ran away in fear, audibly whimpering. Frieda then sighed in relief, before she looked at Baby Helmut. Helmut looked back at her, and through the breast, he giggled. Frieda giggled back as she caressed his cheek. "That time, it was an emergency; don't be like that to other kids." She said softly. Helmut just hummed in content. Frieda just giggled as she continued onwards.

* * *

Hours went by, and dusk has begun to settle on the land. Frieda was having a bit of trouble concealing her identity from the public. Even though the Reiss family's real identity as Royalty in the walls, they are still at risk from rivals and criminals who are aware of their identities and wish to exploit it for their gain. It was especially nerve-wracking when she traversed through Orvud District.

In the district, Frieda had to cover herself in a hood covering her face, and Helmut covered up in the cape. There were only a few people out right now due to the previous blizzard and time of day, but the few guest guests that WERE out at this time looked at her; some with intrigue, others with indifference. Frieda gritted her teeth in tense fear. However, for the most part, she seemed to be safe enough for now. That is until she arrived at the gate leading into Wall Rose when someone called to her.

"Hey there." It sounded like it came from a man. Frieda looked back, and her eyes grew in size upon seeing a man in his late 40s, with short brown hair, long beard and carrying a beer bottle. Frieda gulped and looked around to see if there is anyone nearby. Sadly, the only people that were in the gate entrance are Frieda, Helmut, and the man.

Frieda feigned politeness as she looked at the man, who was walking to her. "Um, may I help you, sir?" she asked, not interested in talking to this man, where there is a baby that has a home to get to. The man smirked, and Frieda feared what this crazy man would do. The man eventually arrived next to her horse and crossed his arms.

"What's a young lady like you doing out here so late? And especially after a terrible blizzard?" he asked. Frieda chuckled as she looked at Helmut, who was feeling uneasy at this man's appearance. She plucked up courage and looked at the man. "I was just…heading home." She said. The man looked at her, still with that smirk. "Oh, well then. Before you leave, you wouldn't mind if you would spare some change?" he asked, extending his hand out. Frieda looked at him and furrowed her brows. "You're not planning on sexually harassing me, aren't you?" she asked, rather bluntly. The man only just laughed, and Frieda held Helmut tightly.

"Oh, don't be like that, young lass. I just want some money. Come on. Out of good faith, will ya?" he asked, though the tone was not sincere. Frieda picked up on this and shook her head. "Sorry, sir. But, I don't have any money. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to get going. My parents are probably worried sick about me." She insisted, and she guided the horse forward. However, she was stopped when the man grabbed the handle. Frieda gasped slightly and turned to look down at him with a glare.

"Sir. Let go of my horse." She demanded. The man chuckled, and then he turns to the back and lets out a whistle. Immediately, several other men came out of the darkness, and Frieda soon found herself surrounded by twenty homeless people. And they were out for blood. Frieda held Helmut close to her as panic began to swell up inside of her. Instinctively, she looked around beyond the group, shouting, "Help! Someone, help us!"

This made the other men laugh, while Helmut became fussy from all the shouting. One of the men noticed that Frieda was carrying Helmut, and approached her, snagging the baby away from her arms. Frieda shouted in a panic, and got off her horse, before lunging towards the man. "Hey! Give me back my baby boy!" she shouted. However, she was grabbed by two of the larger men. All the while, Helmut was crying his eyes out, being in unfamiliar arms. Frieda struggled with all her might, but she was simply too weak to free herself from the grasp of the men.

Then, the first man that approached her earlier, approached her again. This time, he was carrying a large knife. He held it close to Frieda's throat, and Frieda whimpered. "We HAD to do this the hard way, now. All I was asking for was some change so that my friends and I came live to fight another day. But instead, you had to refuse." He growled out, leaning in closer to her face, his cold breath breezing against her fair skin. Frieda looked at him in fear and nodded.

"O-Okay. I-I'll tell you where I have the m-money. Just, please don't take away my baby. Please…" she whimpered, tears streaming down from her eyes. The leader smirked in apparent satisfaction, as he stared at her. "Which bag? Tell us, and I'll hand the baby back to you." He said. Frieda nodded, as she gestured her head to one of the bags on Uri's horse.

"T-They're on the left side of that horse. T-Take as many as you want!" she said. The man nodded before he looked at two more men, who nodded as well. Then, they approached the horse and began to inspect the bags hanging around. Frieda, however, was not looking at the men around her horse. Instead, she was looking at Helmut, who was looking at her with a pleading gaze. Frieda looked back sorrowfully. _"I'm sorry, Helmut. I'm so sorry…"_ she thought as more tears continued streaming down from her eyes.

Eventually, the other men returned with a ton of money from the bags. The leader looked at them, and he cheered in delight. "Whoopie! We've got ourselves a jackpot, boys! This girl right here," he said before he turned to Frieda. "is one of the nobles from further inland!" he declared. The others murmured in delight; happy that they have caught one of the nobles. Frieda looked on in horror, while Helmut began to whimper some more. "Please, just let me and my baby go. W-We gave you everything you wanted; please…" she whimpered, before she looked down, breaking down into a sob. The gang looked at her, and then at the baby, who was beginning to cry out again, reaching out to Frieda. The leader crossed his arms and smirked.

"Alright. I'm a man of my words. You're free to go, along with your baby." He said. Frieda, immediately, shot her head up in delight, and she began to laugh. "Oh, thank you. Thank you, so much!" she said, as she got up wobbly. The leader looked at the man holding the baby, and he gestured his head towards Frieda. The man, while reluctant, nodded as he walked over to Frieda.

"Here's your broken condom mishap." He declared as he handed Helmut over. Frieda, without hesitation, took Helmut back into her arms, and she just sobbed into the side of his head, feeling relief wash up all over her body. The robbers just looked on indifferently, before the leader rounded up all of his men. "Alright, let's leave these two alone." He instructed, before he went past Frieda and Helmut, the entire gang soon disappearing back into the alleyways.

Frieda was left all by herself at the time, but she didn't care. Helmut was back in her arms, and she was more than happy about that. Frieda then pulled back, and she and Helmut made eye-contact, both of their eyes blood-red from all the crying. They smiled, as she soon stood back up. "Let's try and forget about that, and head to the district." She said before she got back onto her horse, and with zeal, she guided the horses forward, back into Wall Rose territory.

* * *

It was almost dark later on, but…at LAST; Frieda made it to the estate. She could see fewer farmers out in the open than they would be otherwise. These farmers were probably finishing up their chores and clearing out the snow for the night before their long, deserved rest. Frieda could see them looking at her, and they smiled at her, giving her greetings and courtesy gestures. Frieda smiled; she has always had a reputation here in this estate. Her family owns this estate, and whenever she arrives to check up on Historia, the farmers would always be happy to see her thanks to her beauty and kindness.

Eventually, Frieda stopped at the house that housed her grandparents-in-law, and by extension, where Historia is living in. She stopped her horses near the front gates, and hopped down, gently carrying Helmut with her to the front door. Helmut cooed at her, and Frieda looked down at him with a smile. Once she stopped at the front door, she gave several knocks on the door. _"They should still be awake by now, finishing up their last chores. Hope they answer on time…if at all."_ Frieda thought to herself as she then looked back down at Helmut.

"So there, little fella. This, right here," she began, gesturing the barn, and then the entire farm fields, before looking at Helmut. Helmut stopped cooing, raising a brow in confusion. Frieda sighed through her nose and cupped his cheek gently. "Sweetie…I can't take you back to where I live. My family…they would not like you; I'll leave it at that." She explained. Helmut tilted his head in confusion. But before Frieda could further her explanation, the front door finally opened, and there were two elderly people, possibly in their early 70s. They looked at Frieda, and they smiled warmly.

"Frieda, my darling. Where were you?" asked the Grandmother, who hugged her. The Grandfather also took a closer look at Frieda. "When we got the news that you and your uncle Uri disappeared in that dreadful blizzard, your whole family and the both of us grew worried sick!" he stated as he patted Frieda on the back. Then, he noticed that there was a baby on Frieda's arms. He raised a brow. "Um…Frieda, where did you get this baby?" he asked. Frieda looked down, and saw Helmut, looking at her with a smile on his face. Freida looked at them and sighed through her nose.

"It's…it's a long story…" she said, before she inhaled through her nose, trying to not get snot running down. The grandparents took note of this, and they gestured her inside to get herself settled in for the night.

During her stay, Frieda told the grandparents everything that she could. Of course, she couldn't tell them certain parts of the real stories; the parts where Uri died to free Helmut from his eternal prison, and now the boy posses the Founding Titan. So, she improvised;

Instead, she told them that during her walk back, they found an infant lying in the streets of Orvud. But just as they were about to rescue him, they were ambushed by several armed men. And as Uri tries to defend Frieda and the infant, who was named Helmut Fritz, he was shot, and all of his possessions were taken in the process. The grandparents looked at her in sorrow, and they approached her with a hug. Frieda leaned into the embrace, with tears streaming down.

"What's going on?" asked a young voice. Frieda and the grandparents looked at the direction of the noise, and she smiled upon seeing a familiar face with fair skin, bright blue eyes, and long blonde hair tied to a low ponytail.

This was her half-sister, Historia Reiss.

Historia and Freida looked at one another, and they smiled. Historia giggled excitedly as she sped over to her. "Hi, Frieda!" she cheered once she got close to her before she froze upon seeing a baby in Frieda's arms. Frieda noticed this and giggled.

"Historia, I would like you to meet my new friend; Helmut Fritz." She said as she moved Helmut forward to Historia. Historia looked at him, and for a moment, the two of them locked eye-contact. Historia fiddled with her own hair as she looked at Helmut.

Then, Helmut lets out another squeak, as he smiled and reached out to her. Historia flinched back, not expecting the baby to react like that. Frieda giggled. "It's okay, Historia. He likes you." She assured.

Historia looked at her with uncertainty, but she then looked back down at Helmut anyways and tried to give a friendly smile as she reached her hands out towards Helmut's cheeks. Frieda chuckled as Helmut leaned into the touch, already growing attached to the new girl.

A low humming sound got the girls' attention, and they turned their heads back to the grandparents. The grandfather looked at his wife, and then to Frieda. "Why don't you stay here for the night? First thing in the morning, we'll take you and the baby back to your home." He suggested. Immediately, Frieda panicked and shook his head.

"No! I c-can't!" she pleaded. The adults and Historia flinched. Frieda immediately calmed down and stuttered for a while. "I-I mean I can't t-take Helmut back! That's what I meant." She clarified. The grandparents looked at one another again, and then back at Frieda. "Why not?" asked the grandmother. Frieda looked at Helmut and sighed.

"I-It's my father. He's very protective over our family. If he finds out that Uri died for a baby…HE might try to kill him." She explained, caressing Helmut's head. The grandparents looked at her in sympathy; they have heard of Rod's tendencies to deal with situations involving him and his family. So, they looked back at the girls, and the grandfather asked, "Do you want Historia and the both of us to watch over the baby?" Frieda nodded with a smile.

"Yes! Yes, please!" she said excitedly. The grandparents nodded with a smile. "Good. Now, the both of you head upstairs. You will have to share the bedroom with Historia." The grandmother explained. Historia nodded happily.

"Of course! I don't mind!" she said as she took Frieda's arms. "Come on! Come on!" she said as she dragged Frieda. Frieda chuckled, but she said, "Historia! Calm down! You don't want to disturb Helmut now!" she said, as they walked upstairs.

* * *

Later on, Frieda and Historia were sitting on the same bed. The bed was pretty small, barely enough to fit Frieda inside. Historia was smiling happily as she was holding a happy Helmut in her arms. "This is great, Frieda! I'm going to be a big sister!" she declared softly as she held Helmut close to her. Frieda nodded with a giggle. "I know, Historia. I'm proud of you!" she replied as she caressed her cheek. Helmut looked at the two girls and laughed some more, cooing as he out to touch them. Historia's smile brightened, before she tickled the baby's side with her nose, making him laugh. Frieda watched the scene with a smile before she frowned. Historia, once she stops, noticed this, and tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong, Frieda?" she asked. Frieda looked at her, and then hugged her suddenly. "I love the both of you so much…" she said. Historia and Helmut looked at her, and the former hugged her back. "I love you too, Frieda." She said innocently with a smile. Frieda held onto the two of them for a while, before she pulled back, cupping Historia's cheek.

"Historia…I'm trusting you to watch over Helmut while I'm not here, okay? This is going to a BIG responsibility from here on out." She explained. Historia nodded. "It can't be THAT difficult, is it?" asked Historia. Frieda looked at her and just sighed, laughing again.

"You are very naïve…don't lose that, will you?" she asked. Historia tilted her head in genuine confusion. Frieda then dropped her smile. "But in all seriousness; it's VERY hard." She said. Historia chuckled a little bit, but she felt nervous already. "Oh…oh, boy…I already have chores to work on…I'm not sure that I'm going to looking forward to taking care of a baby boy, now." She explained. Frieda then ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't worry; Historia. Listen to me, sweetie…" she said. Historia looked up at her again. "What is it?" she asked. Frieda held her closely as she looked at her and Helmut simultaneously.

"Historia Reiss, you are far more special than anyone could ever predict. You are smart, sweet, and very beautiful. You also work very hard to get where you are. Sure, you may have been taunted by a lot of the farmers. However, you still press forward. YOU are an amazing little girl. And if you do all of that, plus all the hard work of the farm you have to do…then I'm sure you can take care of Helmut with little issue. And don't worry;" she said before she cupped her cheek. "I'll be coming over to visit you as often as I can. That way, I help you with Helmut, and even play with the both of you." She explained. Historia smiled, heart fluttering at the beautiful words, before she leaned in, nuzzling against Frieda's body. Helmut saw this and mimicked her actions. Frieda hugged the both of them back.

"I love you, so much. Both of you are my world entirely. I don't know what I would do without you." She cooed, kissing Historia in the top of her head repeatedly. Historia and Frieda laughed softly as they remained in one another's embrace, enjoying the future they will share with Helmut Fritz.

Soon, the two of them eventually grew tired enough to get some sleep. Helmut was sandwiched between the both of them. Historia wrapping her arms around him, the little girl excited to have someone to care for. All the while, Frieda had her arms around the two children, holding them protectively.

Things will get quite eventful from here on out. Let's hope things go well for Helmut Fritz and the Reiss siblings.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. superkoola here!**

**Unfortunately, Helmut Fritz himself will not be joining us for tonight. He's got some…homework to do…**

***cuts to Helmut tied and gagged up to a chair, struggling in vain to get out***

**So anyway, a quick explanation.**

**For a long time, I always wanted Helmut Fritz to be involved with the Reiss family. However, as mentioned before, I didn't know how to start them, whether to be with Historia or with another one of the main characters.**

**Anyways, so that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy this, please be respectful to those who either did or did not, and stick around for more!**


	3. Found But Not Safe and Sound

For Frieda, tomorrow could not come soon enough…

The morning light shines into the room where she, Historia, and Helmut were sleeping. Frieda felt the heat from the rays hitting her cheeks, and she groaned to herself, slightly opening her eyes. She felt something moving in her arms. She looked down, and saw Historia Reiss nuzzled up in her arms. With her, is Helmut Fritz.

Frieda smiled at the scene before her, and she leaned into the embrace. For a while, Frieda wanted to stay there. She wanted to stay with Historia and help raise Helmut for what short time he has in this world. She just…wanted to get away from life in the palace.

However, she knew that it would be an impossibility. If she was gone in addition to Uri, then the family would be in total panic. The two most important people in the family would no doubt make the family use up their entire resources to search for them…they might even find any random baby Eldian within these walls…

It has been said that whenever a person wielding the Power of the Titans dies before he/she could pass it on, it would pass on to a random Eldian baby. The problem is; they cannot tell whether the Founding Titan has been on to a random Eldian baby. If…no, WHEN they come to this conclusion…

Frieda sighed to herself and shook her head. There's no walking away from this one, as she had hoped.

With a silent sigh, she looked down and gently shook them. Historia groaned, not wanting to wake up.

"Ngh…just a little while longer, grandma." she groaned to herself, snuggling herself and baby Helmut closer. Frieda giggled to herself and patted her gently.

"Historia, time to wake up." Freida whispered. Historia hummed to herself as she opened her eyes slowly and grew a soft smile at seeing Frieda. Frieda smiled back as Historia blinked.

"Morning, Frieda…" she greeted. Helmut groggily opened his eyes as well and looked up to see Frieda. He then waved his tiny arms out to her, wanting to be held by her. Frieda giggled and she complied, picking him up and holding him close to her. Frieda giggled again as she gently brushed her nose against his cheek, making Helmut giggle as well. Then, she frowned slightly as she looked at Historia.

"Historia…I've gotta get back to the castle." she said with a small hint of guilt. Historia then frowned upon this revelation.

"Do you have to?" she asked. Frieda nodded sadly.

"Of course, Historia. I've talked about this with our grandparents. I have to head home or else there will be a panic." she said. Historia pouted, but nodded. Helmut was looking around, seeing what was going on. Then, when Frieda gave Historia a kiss on the forehead and began to leave, Helmut frowned and began to whimper, reaching out for him. Frieda turned around and laughed to herself.

"Whoops. Sorry. Forgot about you, little guy." she said. Helmut smiled as Frieda began to lean down and plant a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be back one of these days. I love you." she said as she ran her fingers across his cheek. Helmut hummed as he looked at Frieda before she stood up and began to walk away. Helmut then quivered his lisp and began to whimper. Historia panicked as she began to bounce him.

"Shh. It's okay, little guy! Please don't cry." she whispered as she tried to comfort him. Frieda looked back and Historia looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry, big sister! I'll be fine! Y-You can head back!" she said. Frieda chuckled as she left the room, briefly pausing in place as she listened to Helmut's crying. She sighed as she gulped.

"_Stay safe, little guy. May Lady Ymir have mercy on you."_ she thought to herself as she walked away from the room, feeling a small tear streaming down from her eye before she immediately wiped it.

After saying goodbye to Historia's grandparents, she went off on her horse and traveled on back to her place. All the while, she was busy thinking about what to say to her father about the disappearance of Uri. She had to tell him that he died, but she is also thinking about how to explain it without mentioned Helmut.

* * *

She thought about it the whole time until she arrived at a large, fancy building. It was a large mansion, with a large set of double-doors, golden ceiling, multiple windows, and was at least 4 stories tall and 35 meters in length. Frieda looked up, seeing the large fountain with a large statue of a romanticized Ymir Fritz. She sighed.

"I'm home. Okay, you can do this, Frieda." she said as she heard footsteps coming from behind the walls. The owner of the footsteps soon stepped into view as a little girl approached the fountain with a small pony.

"Come on. We've gotta find Frieda before mom and dad find out." she said. Frieda recognized her as her little sister and shook her head with a smile.

"I'm right here, Florian!" she called out. Florian gasped and froze in place before she turned around to see Frieda. Florian then gasped in delight as she rushed over to the gate.

"Frieda! You're alive!" she said as she grabbed the bars. Frieda nodded with a grin as she dismounted her horse.

"Barely made it alive, Florian!" she said as she reached her arm forward and ruffled her sister's forehead. Florian then gasped.

"I've gotta get mama and papa! Hold on!" she said as she rushed away towards the doors of the mansion. Frieda nodded before looking at the ground, sighing to herself as she mentally prepared herself for her father's reaction.

Soon, the doors opened back up and Frieda looked up to see the rest of her family, as well as several butlers and maidens, and a tall well-built man right next to them. The older woman, who was her mother, gasped in relief as she rushed over.

"Frieda, my dear!" she said as one of the butlers unlocked the door and two more opened the gate, allowing her to pull Frieda into a big hug. Frieda's other siblings joined in as well. Frieda leaned into the embraces, letting out a laugh of relief as tears began to stream down. Then,

"Frieda?" asked the voice of the father, Rod Reiss. Frieda looked at her father, and the two of them stared at one another for a while before Frieda rushed forward and hugged him as well. Rod was glad to return the hug.

Then, after a while of hugging, the tall man then asked,

"Hey, sunshine. Where's Uri?"

Frieda then froze on the spot as she opened her eyes. She gulped as she shivered for a moment.

"Uh, he…he…" she began, feeling her voice quiver as the memories came flooding back. The family began to grow alarmed.

"Frieda, what happened to Uri?" asked Rod, pulling back and looking at her with concern. Frieda looked at her and gulped again as she ran her tongue against her lips nervously.

"He…he…died." she declared. The others then visibly paled at this.

"…What?" asked the tall man. Frieda looked at him and nodded.

"Uri…Uri died. He died saving me." she reiterated. Now, the entire family, the tall man, and the servents looked at her, alarmed by this news. Rod tightened her grip on her shoulders and asked,

"What do you mean 'save you'? What happened?!" he asked, voice rising.

"Did Uri die in the blizzard?!" Florian asked in concern. Frieda cowered at her father's tone, and she explained.

"W-We managed to survive the blizzard, b-but on the way back, we ran into some robbers, who wanted to take me and our possessions away! Uncle Uri gave them the possessions, but when they wanted me, he fought them, a-allowing me to get away. B-But when I was riding away on my horse, I heard a g-gunshot! I'm sorry, daddy! I-I didn't mean to lose the Founding Titan!" she wailed, hanging her head in shame as she began to cry.

Rod and the other Reiss family members looked at her, alarmed by the news, but also feeling sympathy for Frieda. However, before they could react, the tall man grabbed Frieda by the shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"_You __**LOST**__ the Founding Titan?! Frieda, you bitch! Do you have any idea what this means?!"_ the man shouted, making Frienda yell in a panic.

"Kenny! Let my daughter go!" Rod's wife demanded as she pushed him off of her. The tall man, Kenny, growled as he glared at Rod's wife while the other siblings checked to see if she was alright.

"Enough!" Rod announced, making everyone freeze on their tracks. Rod raised his head, looking at Frieda with a solemn look. Frieda shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy. I know I've failed my duty as a Reiss. Please forgive me." Frieda pleaded as she closed her eyes and shivered while Rod approached her. He stopped in front of her, and gently cupped her cheeks.

"Frieda." he said, making her open her eyes. Rod looked at her with a soft look as he wiped away her tears.

"None of that was your fault. You are only thirteen years old. You're a kid who went through something that was beyond your control." he said. Frieda looked at him with shock.

"Y-You believe that daddy?" she asked. Rod nodded with a small smile before it became a frown.

"However, as Kenny pointed out, this is an incredibly dire situation. If Uri dies, then the Founding Titan could be in the possession of any Eldian baby that is brought into the world." he declared solemnly. He then turned around.

"Darling, children. Take Frieda back inside for treatment." he began. They nodded and guided Frieda back inside. Then he pointed to two of the maidens. "You two, take the horses back to the stables."

"Yes, sir." they said. Then he looked at Kenny.

"Kenny, come with me."

Kenny nodded, although there was a grunt.

"The rest of you, back to work." he said before walking off towards the mansion.

* * *

While inside the mansion, Kenny began to talk.

"Rod, what are your plans now?" he asked. Rod narrowed his lips for a moment.

"For now, I must contact the Tybur family and inform them of the situation. We will then discuss plans on what to do from then on." Rod explained. Kenny narrowed his eyes.

"The Tybur family?" he asked. Rod nodded.

"The one and only." he said. Kenny, after a moment of silence, then sighed before giving a grin.

"This should be interesting. With Uri gone, there's gonna be a chance of greater opposition. You realize that right?" he asked. Rod nodded.

"Yes. Though knowing you, that will probably be a simple playground for you." he stated. Kenny just chuckled. Rod shook his head and sighed through his nose. "Regardless, until further notice, I will become regent of the Walls." he instructed. As they continued walking along the halls, he continued with,

"We mustn't loose power over the people in these walls. It's the only way we will achieve and maintain peace until our reckoning. Without it…I fear for the power of the Rumbling will be upon us."

While Rod and Kenny discussed what will happen next, Frieda was in her room, being tended to by her family.

* * *

Frieda was in her room, eating some wonderful soup her mother made. Her mother and siblings were surrounding her, looking at her with sympathy. Florian was lying down next to her.

"Frieda." her mother said. Frieda looked at her, a frown on her face. She then shook her head.

"Sorry, guys. I just…I still couldn't believe what happened." she said. Her mother responded by gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Frieda. Everything's gonna be alright. Soon, your uncle's sacrifice will no longer be in vain. We'll find the people responsible, avenge him, and get the Founding Titan back." she said with a caring smile. Frieda grew a small smile at this. Florian nodded as well.

"Yeah! Nobody ever crosses the Reiss family and gets away with it!" Florian said with a happy smile, fist-bumping into the air. Frieda chuckled at this, but she still frowned.

"I know…" she simply stated. Her mother then stood up.

"Do you, want us to leave you alone for a while?" she asked. Frieda nodded.

"I would appreciate that." she said. So, her mother and her siblings complied, promising to return to her soon to check up on her.

Now that Frieda was alone, she began to think about what has happened so far. She gave a deep sigh as she cupped her hands together. She began to recite a small prayer as she closed her eyes. Once she was finished, she looked outside the window, seeing the clear blue sky and bright sun.

"Please be safe, Helmut. Uncle Uri's sacrifice cannot go on in vain…" she pleaded to herself, wishing the best for the baby.

As for Helmut…well, this is only the beginning for the boy…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**FINALLY, another chapter of this story done! I have actually forgotten about it for some time, thanks to life and other stories taking bigger priority. Thankfully, I've managed to get the groove back to writing more about this story. I love it, and I really want to finish this! So don't worry, I'm not going away anytime soon!**

**Helmut: Thank goodness!**

**Shut up! *takes a pistol and shoots him***

**Phew…anyways, hope you enjoy it! Please be respectful if you disagree, please give some constructive criticism, and I hope you stick around for more!**


End file.
